


Deep Dive

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilfoyle dresses up for Dinesh’s birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Dive

“I’ve never had birthday sex before,” Dinesh said as Gilfoyle held his hand and led him into his bedroom. “Do people really go all out for each other…”

  
Gilfoyle smiled a little at how eager Dinesh sounded. “Sit,” he said, pointing at the bed. “I do have something planned but it’s kind of embarrassing.”

  
Dinesh’s eyes widened. “Excuse me, you think this activity is embarrassing? Last week you had me put in an anal plug and then crawl around in a circle like I was chasing my own tail.”

  
“Did you not enjoy that?” Gilfoyle asked.

  
“I enjoyed it very, very much, but you didn’t describe that– or any of the other long list of things we’ve done– as embarrassing, so what could possibly…”

  
“It’s going to be kind of embarrassing for me, not you,” Gilfoyle said. “That’s why I brought it up.”

  
“Oh,” Dinesh said. “Wow. Okay.”

  
“Close your eyes,” Gilfoyle said. Dinesh obeyed. “Open them again.”

  
“Holy shit,” Dinesh said, looking over Gilfoyle, who was wearing lace underwear with bows on the sides. Gilfoyle felt self-conscious and turned around before Dinesh could see his embarrassment. His underwear had another large bow on the back.

  
“Fuck,” Dinesh said, reaching out to touch his ass. “You’re fucking gorgeous. Holy shit.”

  
Gilfoyle looked back over his shoulder. “Yeah?” he asked.

  
Dinesh looked up at his boyfriend. He’d never seen him like this and it took him a minute to read this expression. He smiled when he realized that Gilfoyle was nervous and needed assurance. He pulled him into his lap. “You look really, really pretty,” he said before kissing him. “I don’t think I’ve ever fully appreciated how pretty you are and I am sorry for that,” he said, pushing him onto his back on the bed.

  
“It’s the underwear tricking you. I know you have a thing for bows. I checked your browser history.”

  
“You probably shouldn’t sneak through my property even if it is for something nice,” Dinesh said, not actually angry. He pulled Gilfoyle’s underwear down and smiled. “No, it definitely wasn’t just what you were wearing. You are actually gorgeous. With really adorable nipples,” he said, pinching one.

  
“Thank you,” Gilfoyle said.

  
“Are you ready to get fucked?” Dinesh asked. “Because I am super ready to fuck you.”

  
“Yeah, babe,” Gilfoyle said as he rolled over.

  
Dinesh started circling his finger around Gilfoyle’s asshole. “How is your asshole so nice?” he said with a groan. “Gilfoyle and asshole. It’s, like, two things that should be disgusting, that are somehow perfect.”

  
Gilfoyle laughed. “You’re so romantic.”

  
Dinesh started licking his asshole hard.

  
Gilfoyle groaned. “I love you so much.”

  
Dinesh lifted his head. “I love you too. Are you ready?”

  
“Uh-huh.”

  
Dinesh pushed into him with a little groan.

  
“I love getting fucked by you so much,” he said, rocking his hips back.

  
Dinesh pushed deep into him. “I want you to come all over the panties you were wearing.”

  
“You want to ruin my brand new panties?” Gilfoyle repeated as he kept rocking back against Dinesh’s thrusts.

  
“It won’t ruin them. It’ll make them better,” Dinesh said breathily.

  
“Fine. It’s your birthday.”

  
Dinesh pulled the underwear up Gilfoyle’s legs so they were below his dick and kept fucking him hard. Gilfoyle moaned as he came.

  
“Did you just…” Dinesh asked with surprise. He reached down and felt that he’d come. “That was just from getting fucked?” he asked.

  
“Uh-huh,” Gilfoyle said breathily.

  
Dinesh grinned, feeling pretty proud of himself. He pushed into Gilfoyle a few more times before he came.

  
Dinesh wrapped his arms tightly around Gilfoyle and kissed him hard. “I’m definitely a big fan of birthday sex,” he told him.


End file.
